


Avenged

by accioginger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioginger/pseuds/accioginger
Summary: Emily Stark has always been different, but not for the right reasons. Her dad, Tony Stark, isn't her real dad. Her love is a secret and must be kept as one at all costs. Her job as a research intern with Stark Industries has just been a cover for her real job and her real identity - the newest Avenger, and the world's most dangerous superweapon. But can the Avengers keep her safe, or will she succumb to the persuasions of those who would use her abilities for evil?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is set in a world where a truce was called after Civil War - the Avengers never broke up, everything is gucci. Fuck the Accords, I hated those things. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Emily for being the inspiration behind Emily Stark, and for encouraging me to be a better writer. I love you, angel.

Lights. Bright lights. So bright that I was blinded to everything around me. I tried to lift my hand to shield my eyes from the harsh glare, but I couldn't. I turned my head to see it secured to the table I was laying on - all of my limbs, in fact, were strapped down with leather belts. "No screaming this time." A gruff voice said behind me. There were footsteps, heavy but quick. Then, a reprieve from the burning light - a face appeared above me, blocking out the glaring rays. The face sent a heart-stopping shudder of fear through me, with his shockingly blue eyes and his twisted smile. "Did you hear me, little girl?" He said, and I nodded, knowing that if I didn't I would regret it. "Good." He fastened a strap of leather around the top of my head and another between my teeth and held up what looked like two metal bike handles. "Now, be a good girl and hold still." He flipped a switch, causing the metal pieces to come to life with electricity, buzzing and zapping. I could feel my heart rate skyrocketing as he lowered them to my temples, dragging it out. Finally, he pressed them against my head, digging into my skull. And then, the searing pain started.

I woke up with a jolt, sweating and breathing hard. "Are you okay, Emily?" A deep, worried voice said. I looked beside me to see my Dad watching me carefully, his eyes concerned. I nodded, shaking my head to clear my mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Where are we now?" I asked, looking out the window at the rolling hills. "A little ways outside the city. Nearly there, don't worry. You should be able to see it over the hill in just a few minutes." He said, patting my leg and smiling.

And sure enough, a few moments later a massive white complex came into view, dominating the hillside. "So what should I call this place? Stark Manor?" I said, looking out the window at the impressive building, and trying not to laugh at Dad's eye roll. "Call it whatever you like, but this is home for right now." Avengers Tower had been sold - turned into some R&D wonderland, and even though I had begged Dad to let me stay in the city for my last summer before college, he had refused. I felt like there was another motive for moving me besides "family time", but I let it slide. I knew Dad had his reasons for keeping certain things from me, and he would tell me in his own time, but I never liked being lied to even if it was for my own good. I sighed, running a hand through my long copper hair, watching as we approached Stark Manor, the car now slowing down as a door appeared on the hillside under the imposing structure. We pulled in quickly, the large metal door shutting behind us as bright fluorescent lights came to life, illuminating the expansive garage that was filled with a mix of tactical vehicles and sleek cars that were obviously designed for speed. I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack while Dad grabbed my suitcase. Happy led us through a few doors, using his handprint to unlock them. After a quick elevator ride, we emerged into a large, all-white space with floor to ceiling windows that filled the space with bright, natural light. "Why do I feel like Mom had a hand in designing this place?" I teased, and Dad grumbled, making me laugh. "Probably because she did." Happy chimed in, making me laugh even more. We went through another door and walked into a common area, with a full kitchen, a large table, and some comfortable looking couches that were occupied by a few familiar figures.

"Emily!" I heard a woman say, and I saw Natasha smiling at me from the couch. "Hi, Nat!" I said, laughing and rushing forward to hug her. Ever since joining Dad's team, Natasha had been like family to me. The aunt that I never had. "Tony convinced you to come to superhero camp?" She said, and I snickered, knowing Dad had an annoyed expression on his face. "Just for the summer. Then I'm going to NYU." "Why? Don't you practically have a guaranteed job here?" I heard Sam say from the couch. I raised my eyebrows at him, very aware of my dad's presence in the room. I knew that he was aware of the whispers that floated around Stark Industries about my impending job offer at his company, designing new technologies for use by the Avengers. He was being quietly accused of favoritism by giving me a position that others would kill for, but it wasn't like I was unqualified for the job - I had graduated top of my class with a 5.0 GPA, and acceptance letters from every school I applied to. If anything, I was almost overqualified for it. "Yes, Dad said I would absolutely be offered a place on the team, but I want the college experience." I said and Sam shrugged, turning his attention back to the tablet in his lap. "Emily." I heard a male voice said in surprise, and I turned towards the kitchen, seeing Steve standing there in the doorway. "I didn't know you'd be here so soon. It's good to see you." He said, and I felt a familiar flutter in my belly, trying desperately to not let it show on my face. "It's good to see you too. I've been away for way too long." I said, smiling at him, feeling my face grow a little warm at the way his gaze held mine. "Well, let me show you where your room is." Dad said, clearing his throat and grabbing my suitcase from where I had set it down. I hitched my backpack over my shoulder, following him up the stairs.

"I'm glad you and Steve made peace. The world needs the Avengers - all of them." I said pointedly, referring to Dad and Steve's old feud over Bucky. Dad patted me on the back, mumbling something along the lines of "you're a good kid". Dad left me to get settled and I started putting my clothes in the dresser, making the room my own. I smirked to myself when I sensed someone standing outside the door, thinking they were being sneaky. "Just come in, Steve. I know you're there." The person stumbled a little and I giggled when Steve walked through my bedroom door, trying to look nonchalant. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It must feel odd being here." I shrugged, leaning against the dresser. "It's like the Tower, really. Just more...green." I said, laughing as I glanced out the window and saw the sprawling fields of grass that surrounded us, a drastically different picture from the concrete jungle of flashing lights that was Lower Manhattan. "Well, it's a better place now that you're here. The team missed having you around." Steve said and I raised an eyebrow, pushing myself off of the dresser and walking over so I was standing in front of him. "The team?" I questioned, and Steve's cheeks turned a little red. "Well, they did. And...I missed having you around." He admitted, and I smiled softly. "I missed you too, Rogers. I told Dad that I was glad you two made peace because the world needs the Avengers, but there were definitely other perks to the truce." Steve cocked his head, looking down at me. "Such as?" I placed my hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoe, pressing my lips to his gently. Steve responded almost immediately, his hands coming around my waist as he kissed me back. A familiar warm sensation filled my stomach as we embraced, and it was like coming home again. We had been secretly seeing each other for nearly two years now - since before Berlin, all without my Dad finding out. He couldn't find out - he would lose his damn mind and probably send the tentative peace agreement between the two of them right to hell. I knew that one day we would tell him but right now it was our own little secret that we were hopelessly in love.

We broke apart, both of our faces slightly pink. "Perks like that." I said, and Steve grinned, leaning down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sighing happily as he deepened the kiss slightly. "Steve!" I squealed quietly when he bit down lightly on my lower lip, and I heard him chuckle low in his throat. "You better be careful, my Dad could walk in at any moment here." I warned playfully, grinning up at him. Almost on cue, I heard my Dad calling my name down the hall and Steve and I moved away from each other at lightning speed. Steve jumped into my closet just as Dad appeared in the doorway, a small box in his hand. "This is for you. A comms unit, just so you can keep in contact with the team. I'll show you how to set it up later." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head before heading off down the stairs. I let out a quiet breath, opening the closet door to reveal a nervous looking Steve. "You better scram, I don't know if he's coming back." I giggled, and Steve nodded, heading out of the closet swiftly towards my open door. He paused before leaving, his hand on the doorframe, and let out a groan. "One more." He mumbled, pulling me into his chest and silencing my surprised squeak with a deep kiss that made my knees weak. "Come see me tonight, once the team is asleep." I whispered, smiling up at Steve when we broke apart. His shocking blue eyes shone with promise as he nodded, pecking my lips once more before heading in the direction Dad had gone. I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it, sighing happily. Maybe Stark Manor wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

My first morning at Stark Manor dawned bright and early. I woke up before the sun, taking a few moments to stretch my limbs and stare out the window, the blue-grey sky turning pink right at the hilltops, signaling that the sunrise wasn't too far off. It was a strange feeling, being in a place that was so unfamiliar but still seemed like home. Even though it was only upstate, it was like I was worlds away from New York City, which was loud and bright all day and night. But still, I didn't feel like I was in a foreign place. I felt like I belonged here. I yawned, slipping out of bed and walking down the stairs to the kitchen, already planning on scrambling some eggs and making toast for breakfast. The common area was quiet and empty - good. I didn't feel like socializing quite yet, still too early for that. I quickly assembled my ingredients, pulling out some spices and cheese for my eggs and throwing a few pieces of bread in the toaster. As I was pouring the beaten eggs into the pan, I felt a pair of strong arms slip around my waist and warm lips pressed against my neck. "Good morning, Steve." I giggled, moving the sizzling eggs around in the pan as the welcome stranger planted kisses on my neck and shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. "This is familiar." He said in a gruff voice. I flushed slightly as I remembered the nights I had spent in his NYC apartment with him under the guise of staying the night at friends' houses. On multiple occasions, Steve had woken up to me standing at the stove in a stolen t-shirt of his, making some breakfast for us and every single time he would hold me the way he was now and declare "if I can wake up to this every day, I'll die a happy man". Having such a domestic situation felt foreign to us, especially considering the line of work we were in, but we chose to ignore the feelings of doubt that gnawed away at our hope in our hearts. Steve had told me many times, in the dead of night when neither of us wanted to sleep, that he didn't want to do this forever - that one day he wanted to hang up the shield for good and have a normal life if that was even possible. I wanted that too, but I knew for me, a typical normal life was something I could never have - not with my abilities. 

The sound of footsteps made Steve jump a few feet back from me, and Mom walked in shortly after that, smiling at us. "Good morning, you two. Sleep well, sweetie?" She asked, coming over and kissing my head. "I did, thanks. Just making breakfast. Do you mind if I turn on the news?" I asked, loading my plate with eggs and plopping down at the counter. Mom and Steve both shook their heads and I grabbed a tablet that sat on the counter, pressing a few buttons until the morning news was being projected on the large windows. At first, it was just typical headlines - corrupt politicians, environmental crises, etc. A few minutes into the broadcast, a particular headline caught my full attention. "Four more officers who were injured in the prison break at New York State Penitentiary three days ago have died, according to hospital staff. Jonathan Davies, Stephen Marks, and Louisa Elder were all hurt during a riot that eventually led to a mass breakout from the prison earlier this week. The other prison guards who responded to the riot, Joshua Bird, Cooper Phillips, Taylor Lawrence, and Meredith Figg were all pronounced dead at the scene. Police have apprehended several of the escaped convicts but more are still on the run. The public is being advised to exercise extreme caution, as these individuals are considered to be armed and dangerous."

The news anchor went on to talk about prison riot and breakout statistics but I had stopped listening. I looked at Mom, who was staring at the broadcast with trepidation. "How did I not hear about this? This is huge." I said in shock, and Mom glanced at me for a moment before excusing herself quickly and hurrying out of the kitchen. I looked at Steve, who shrugged nonchalantly. I had a feeling that there was more that he wasn't telling me, and even though I knew I probably shouldn't push the subject, I did anyway. "Steve, do you know something about this? Something they're not letting me know?" Before Steve could answer me, were interrupted by someone coming into the common area. 

"And here's the kitchen, you'll usually find an Avenger or two in here. Ah, there's one now!"

We both turned at the sound of my Dad's voice, and I raised my eyebrows when I saw him leading a teenage boy into the room, his eyes wide as he took in the space. "Peter, you obviously know the Captain. But let me introduce you to a girl who you will only speak to in my presence, my daughter, Emily." Dad said, gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes at him, getting up and walking over. "Seriously, Dad? Relax. It's nice to meet you, Peter. I'm guessing that since I've met all the other Avengers, you must be the Spider-Boy. Yeah?" Peter flushed a little, and I heard him mumble "It's Spider-Man" under his breath, making me laugh. "Alright, Spider-Man then. I'm gonna be totally honest, I pictured you being...older than me. I thought Dad was kidding when he said a high schooler was the newest team member." Peter puffed his chest out a little, smiling proudly. "It's an honor to be an Avenger. And I've heard about you too, Emily. The smartest girl to ever graduate from the STEM Academy of Manhattan, and probably the smartest person at Stark Industries. And the prettiest, in my opinion" He said sincerely, his cheeks reddening a little. I blushed at the compliment, smiling at him. "You're very sweet, Peter. And you're correct." I teased, grabbing my plate and sitting down on the couch. "Watch it, Parker. That's my daughter." Dad said, his voice stern and a little threatening. Peter immediately straightened up and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the snorting sound I made. I turned around, hoping to mention the news of the prison break to Dad to see if he knew anything, but he was already leading Peter out of the room. I resumed eating my eggs, and almost choked on them when I heard a voice in my ear. "If he does that again, I'll punch him in his stupid face." I let out a laugh, turning my head to see Steve leaning over the back of the couch, his face plainly annoyed. "Steven Grant Rogers, are you...JEALOUS?" I teased, and his cheeks flushed angrily. Steve took a moment before answering, "Yes" and pulling my face to his, kissing me deeply. I squeaked before relaxing, letting him kiss me firmly. When we broke apart he rested his forehead on mine, his hand still holding the back of my neck. "You're mine." He said in a low voice, and I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek. "And you're mine." Steve smiled, kissing my forehead, then my nose, before finally placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Don't let Peter bother you. He's just a kid." I murmured gently, looking up at him with soft eyes. "He has nothing on you. You have my heart." Steve grinned at my words, running his hand through my hair. "I'm never letting you go." He said in a firm voice. I giggled when he climbed over the back of the couch, stealing one of my pieces of toast as we settled in to watch the news together. Even though he was an Avenger and constantly risking his life to save the world, and I was no ordinary girl, moments like these made me believe that we could lead normal lives one day, somewhere far away from the madness of the Avengers, of SHIELD, of the world, really. We could just live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aw, so cute! Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you bookmark Avenged so you can get notified every time I update! Because of my hectic job, I don't have a set in stone update schedule, but they are frequent I swear! Feel free to leave kudos/feedback down below - I read all of your comments and respond to them all! Love y'all! - H xx


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Emily."

I looked up from my tablet and raised my eyebrows when I saw Peter leaning against my work table, obviously trying to look suave but failing. I was so engrossed in my research that I didn't even hear him come into the lab. "Yes, Peter? Did you need something?" I said politely, trying to discourage any romantic advances he might have planned. "I wanted to talk to you about something, and if I'm crossing a boundary please let me know, but I'm just curious and want to know more about you." A small flash of fear went through me, as my mind immediately went to Steve. Did he know? Had he seen us? "What is it?" I asked carefully, and Peter paused before speaking, obviously trying to choose the right words to use. "Back in the city, you were well known around my school, at least in the scientific circles. What with being a genius and Tony Stark's daughter and all. But they said that something really bad happened to you as a kid, and no one knows about it because it was off-limits to the media. I just...I want to know because if there's anything wrong or anything you ever need, I want to help." 

I knew his intentions were good, but my walls automatically came up at the mention of my past. "There's a reason it was blacked out from any media outlet. It was traumatizing and we don't talk about it. And no offense, but you're not my family, you're a colleague. You don't deserve to know my story. This conversation is over. Please leave, Peter. I have a lot of work to do." I said coldly, turning away from him and immersing myself in my work once more. Peter lingered for a moment but soon I heard the whoosh of the lab doors, telling me he had left. A loud sigh left my lips as I hung my head. I tried so hard not to think about the events of my past, but somehow they always came back to haunt me. I had to live every day with the choices another man made for me, and try as I may, I can't change it. I can only learn to deal with and control the aftermath. 

 

\---

 

"How do you manage to beat me every time?" Steve said, still breathing hard as we left one of the training centers. I smirked at him, walking confidently down the hall. "You're just off your game. Too distracted during combat." I said, and I heard Steve's steps falter a little. "Yeah, I wonder why..." He trailed off and I rolled my eyes, reaching down to smack my ass sarcastically since I knew he was staring at it. Steve groaned and I laughed, turning around and taking his hand. "Hurry up Rogers, you smell like hell and so do I." We walked down the hall quickly but I stopped dead when I heard a voice coming from inside the lab. "Mr. Parker, while you have access to these records as an Avenger, I really want to discourage you from reading them. Miss Stark would be very upset if she" I heard FRIDAY, the AI system say. "Noted and ignored, FRIDAY. Emily won't tell me what happened to her and I just want to know. So I can help her. Really." I heard Peter say, and my eyes widened in horror. He was looking up my personnel file, which held the records of my past before I lived with Dad. I punched the lab code into the keypad and stormed inside, angry as hell. Peter looked up at the sound of the door and his eyes widened when he saw me and Steve walking into the lab. "Emily, I" I turned off the digital display of my file, glaring at Peter. "You have no respect for anyone or anything, don't you? I've told you that you don't deserve my story and instead of being understanding, you go behind my back and read my file?" Peter opened his mouth to defend himself but I cut him off. "Since you're obviously not going to stop until you get what you want, I'll give you the full story. Every disgusting, stomach-churning detail. The X-rated shit they blacked out in my file." Peter's eyes widened a little, and I knew he wasn't expecting this. Too fucking bad.

"I'm not Tony Stark's biological daughter." I started off, which made Peter let out a loud "WHAT?" but he was silenced by a glare from Steve. "I'm his niece. My biological father was his younger brother, Edward Stark. No one talks about him for a reason. My father was a scientist who had a fascination with human genetic experimentation. Horrifyingly, he looked up to Dr. Mengele for his testing methods. My father proposed to his bosses that he could potentially create a human superweapon, a soldier who could take a thousand bullets and keep going like they were mosquito bites. He believed with the right amount of provocation, he could induce a mutation in a regular human that would turn them into a superhuman. But no one wants to be involved with something that immoral and illegal so he was blacklisted from every respected scientific institution on the planet. My father was furious, and his fury eventually drove him insane. But somehow, through that insanity, he was still able to rationalize using my older brother Jack and I as his test subjects."

Peter was sitting in stunned silence by now, so I continued, the words pouring out of my mouth even though every single one of them hurt. "He conducted experiments on us daily, trying to push us to the edge to develop mutations that could make us stronger, faster, and smarter than normal people. There was no one to protect us because my mother died when I was young. She contracted tuberculosis after traveling abroad." Steve moved a little closer to me, and I reached behind me to squeeze his hand. This was one of the things we had bonded over - his mother had died from tuberculosis as well. I took a deep breath, knowing that telling the rest of this story was going to hurt. "After two years of being experimented on, Jack's body couldn't take it anymore, and he died. My father buried him in the yard like a dog. And after that, it was just me. My father performed shock treatments, injected me with experimental drugs, waterboarded me, anything he could think of that would stress my system enough to expose a mutation, or eventually kill me. But it worked. He created a mutant - not the kind he was aiming for, though. Something better. My father shocked me so many times that I have use of sixty percent of my brain function." Peter's gasp let me know that he understood how crazy that was, how inhuman it was.

"I can control matter. And since everything is made of matter, I can control anything. My environment, machines, humans, everything. My father was planning to auction me off to the highest bidder, and use the money to go into hiding forever. But this was when Tony started to get suspicious about why he hadn't heard from me or Jack in forever. When he couldn't find any phone numbers tied to us and found out that we hadn't been in school in years, he alerted the FBI. I can still remember the day that they raided the house and captured my father, and rescued me. Dad was so happy to see me, he was actually crying. I was too. I couldn't believe I was finally free. I was 12 years old when I escaped that living hell. But the effects are forever. I'll live with this mutation for the rest of my life, and because of my father's actions, many dangerous people know about my abilities and want to use them for the wrong reasons. So, along with living each day knowing that I'm a human weapon, I have to live in fear of being captured and sold like a slave. Are you happy now? You know everything now, Peter." I finished, furious tears falling down my face. Peter was silent, unsure of what to say, or if there was anything he could say at all. "Emily," Steve said softly, and I felt his hands on me. "Let's go. Come on. You don't need to stay in here." He said, coaxing me out of the lab, leaving Peter sitting there in stunned silence as I tried to contain my sobs.

Steve led me down a deserted corridor quickly, ducking into an empty meeting room. He lifted me up onto the table so that we were nearly eye level and pulled me close, letting me cry into his chest. Talking about my past was like reliving it, and it opened up all those healed wounds like they were brand new, painful and throbbing. "Shhh. It's okay, Emily. I'm here." Steve whispered, petting my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I hate him. I wish Dad had never made him an Avenger." I wept angrily, my fists clenching in the sides of Steve's t-shirt. "I know. What he did wasn't right, and I'm going to have a talk with him later. Hopefully before Tony finds out and rips into him." Steve said, and I snorted. I turned my face up to look at Steve, and he wiped the tears off of my cheeks, smiling sadly. "Please don't cry, baby girl. I hate seeing you upset." He murmured, and I placed my hands over his, turning my head to kiss his palm. "I know his intentions are good but he has to learn to respect other people's wishes. Doing the right thing sometimes means doing what others want, not what you want." I said softly and was immediately caught off guard by Steve leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I let my arms slide around his neck, my legs wrapping around his as he pulled me closer. "You are not defined by your past. You are stronger than anyone I know." Steve whispered in my ear, trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. I bit my lip, holding back a moan as I tilted my head to give him better access. "Steve, we're in a conference room..." I trailed off, letting out a moan when he reached a particularly sensitive patch of skin. "So? No one comes down here this time of day." Steve said in a rough voice. I bit my lip and mentally threw caution to the wind, kissing him hard and sliding my hands up the front of his shirt, feeling his hard chest. He groaned at my touch and bit down on my lip slightly, making me gasp. Steve was usually so reserved and polite, a trait he kept from his early 20th-century upbringing, but lately, he had been increasingly possessive and spontaneous. I knew that Peter's presence was probably the cause of it but I didn't question it - I was loving it. I squealed when I felt Steve's hands slide under the waistband of my workout leggings, cupping my ass and squeezing it firmly. "Shirt, off." I said breathlessly, and Steve grinned before pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his impressive physique. I moaned appreciatively, pulling his face back down to mine before dragging my nails down his torse, eliciting a low moan from him. "You're so fucking hot, how are you real?" I said, trailing my hands lower and lower, brushing over the band of his basketball shorts teasingly. "Don't tease me, little girl." Steve said in a warning voice. I raised an eyebrow, looking up at him and smirking. "What are you gonna do then, Captain?" Steve growled and kissed me roughly, sliding his hand in between us and instantly rubbing rough circles against my core, making my hips buck against his hand as I whined into his mouth. "Something like that." Steve said in a smug voice.

"What the fuck?" 

Steve and I both snapped our heads up and the blood in my veins turned to ice when I saw Nat standing in the doorway, her face shocked. All three of us stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. After an awkward silence, Nat simply turned and walked out of the room, and I looked at Steve with horror written all over my face. "If she tells my Dad, he'll kill you. Steve, he'll literally kill you where you stand." Steve didn't say anything - he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I slipped off the table, running down the hall after Nat. "Nat! Nat! NATASHA!" I yelled when she came into view, and she stopped, turning to look at me slowly. "Please, please Nat I'm begging you, don't tell my Dad." I said when I came to a stop in front of her. Nat was silent for a second, crossing her arms and studying me carefully. "How long?" She asked, and I didn't need more clarification to know what she was talking about. "Two years. Before Berlin. And I'll remind you, I was 16 at the time and he's technically frozen in his twenties so it's not weird." I said defensively, and I could see that Nat was holding back a laugh. "I love him, Nat. And he loves me. Steve understands what I've gone through and I understand what he had to go through. We're good for each other. I'm better when I'm with him. We're in love. I have his heart and he has mine." I said, trying to convince her that what Steve and I shared was real. Nat was quiet for a few moments and when she spoke, her voice was firm but her eyes were soft. "I've considered you a niece since the day I met you. And like any aunt, I'm supposed to be your confidant. So I won't tell your Dad about you and Rogers. But if he ever does wrong by you, I have the right to destroy him, got it?" I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Nat. Thank you so much." She hugged me back before heading down the hallway towards the main building. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself before heading back when I felt familiar hands on my waist. "How did it go?" I turned to see a now fully clothed Steve, his expression nervous. I smiled tiredly, standing on tiptoe to kiss him gently. "She's not going to rat us out." Our secret was safe, for now. But I had a feeling that this secret wouldn't be able to be kept for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh no, they've been caught! Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you bookmark Avenged so you can get notified every time I update! Feel free to leave kudos/feedback down below - I read and respond to all of you! Love y'all! - H xx


	4. Chapter 4

As the summer carried on, I found myself actually dreading going to NYU instead of being excited like the rest of my friends were. I didn't want to leave the tech wonderland that was Stark Manor. I didn't want to abandon my workout sessions with the other Avengers - I had become so strong these past few weeks. And, more than anything, I didn't want to leave Steve again. Seeing his face every day was a luxury I had become accustomed to and I didn't know if I wanted to go without it again. But still, Dad was adamant on me leaving in a few weeks to start the fall semester back in the city.

"You're distracted."

I looked up at the sound of Steve's voice and flushed with embarrassment when I saw him smiling at me in amusement. We had left the facility to take advantage of the beautiful morning, racing each other through the hills and forests that surrounded the manor. Now we were sitting in the grass, stretching and drinking water. "Your lack of a shirt isn't helping." I muttered, glancing down at Steve's bare, sweaty chest as he laughed. "You've seen me shirtless before, Emily, more times than I can count. What's on your mind?" He asked, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind my ear. I let out a sigh at his touch, glancing out at the sprawling fields. "It's about the prison break. Every time I ask Dad about it, he's suddenly busy or late to a meeting, or he just changes the subject altogether. Mom is the same way. I don't understand why they don't want to talk about it unless they're hiding something. But that's crazy, right?" When Steve didn't respond I looked at him, and my mouth dropped when I saw him avoiding my gaze. "You know something!" I said, shocked. Steve seemed at a loss for words and before I could speak I heard the rumble of tires on gravel behind us. I turned to see two black SUVs pulling up to the house, and several people getting out and hurrying towards the entrance. "Who are those people?" I asked, looking at Steve. He was watching the figures too, but his face wasn't curious like mine - he was worried. "Steve, what are you not telling me?" I asked quietly, and Steve didn't meet my eyes when he spoke. "There here about your father, Edward." 

It only took a second for me to be on my feet and sprinting back towards the building. Steve's words echoed in my brain, bouncing around and screaming until they finally broke through the wall of numbness I had worked so hard to build. My father, who had escaped the death penalty by being dealt a 150-year prison sentence with no possibility of parole. My father, who had been locked inside of a maximum security facility, one that had never seen a prison break in its existence. My father, the crazed lunatic that I never thought I would have to deal with for the rest of my life. I burst through the front doors and marched down the halls, my ears straining for the sound of voices. The voices of the strangers didn't give their location away though. The guards outside the meeting room door did. I stalked towards it, noting how their hands immediately went to their side holsters - they knew what I could do, and that I wouldn't hesitate to use my powers to incapacitate them. "Get out of my way." I said in a low voice, but the men stood their ground. "No entry, miss. Move along." One of them said. My temper flared and I raised my hand, sending him flying down the hallway. The other guard pointed his gun at me and I quickly kicked it out of his hands and sent him sailing through the air with a simple flick of my wrist. I barged into the meeting room, and every head whipped around to face me. Dad's face morphed from serious to startled to angry in a matter of seconds. "Emily, you don't have permission to be in here." He said, but I ignored him. My attention was focused on the electronic briefing that was displayed on the wall. "Edward Stark, human geneticist, current whereabouts unknown" I read off, turning to glare at my Dad. "This is why you didn't want to talk about the prison break! You knew he escaped! How could you not tell me about this, Dad?" I yelled, and everyone in the room seemed to get a little uncomfortable. "What, were you just going to send me back to NYU with my deranged father on the loose?" Dad stood up, his face furious. "That's why these people are here, Emily. To update me on his status and to arrange protection for you at school. He's not going to get to you." 

I looked at the surveillance clip that was playing on a loop on the display. It was my father walking out of jail with armed gunmen, a maniacal grin on his face. This break clearly wasn't an accident. I didn't know how but somehow my father had had a hand in orchestrating this. If he could escape from a maximum security prison, he could absolutely get to me at NYU. Seeing the way he stared fearlessly at the camera, I knew he wouldn't stop pursuing me until I was finally in his grasp once more and at that moment, my mind was made up. "I know he's not. Because I'm not going to school." I said quietly, and Dad looked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, what?" He said and I looked at him, my voice soft but strong. "I want to join the team." Dad stared at me, as did the rest of the people sitting at the table. "You mean you want to be" "An Avenger. Yes." I finished for him. "Is it really that crazy of an idea? I'm strong, I have powers that more than qualify me for the job, and I've been training with the team for weeks now. I know how they work. I'll be safer with them than I would be at school. I want this. I can do this, Dad." I said. Dad was silent, obviously thinking over everything I had said. "She would be a great asset, Tony." We all looked towards the door and my eyes widened a little when I saw Steve standing there, with his shirt on thankfully. "Emily is powerful, more than any of us can understand, and she has the potential to be a highly skilled fighter. I think she would fit in well with the other members." Steve said, and I gave him a small, grateful smile. "That's one Avenger on board. What do you say, Dad?" I said, trying to keep the pleading tone out of my voice. He stared at me, and I could tell he wasn't completely thrilled with this idea. I couldn't blame him - his only child, his daughter, was asking to join his team that nearly got themselves killed twice in the past month alone. The longer he thought though, the more I could see his resolve breaking. Finally, he spoke. "You train just like everyone else. You will not be treated any differently than any other team member. You will be put through the same wringer as everyone other Avenger." Dad said in a firm voice, and I nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less." I said, and Dad set his mouth in a firm line and gave a slight nod, holding out his hand. "Then welcome to the team." I shook his hand, trying to keep a serious face. "Gentlemen, thank you for your time. This meeting is over." Dad said, leaving the room. The men in suits followed him out, leaving Steve and me in the conference room by ourselves. I waited until everyone was out of earshot before squealing with excitement and jumping into Steve's arms, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Steve laughed and hugged me tightly, pulling back a little to look at me. "You really want to be an Avenger?" He said, and I nodded, unsure if he was really excited for me or not. "I do. This is the best way I can think of to keep myself safe from my father. You understand, right?" I said, looking into his strangely unreadable blue eyes. He sighed, kissing my forehead before answering. "I do. I'm just going to be even more worried about you now." He groaned and I laughed, kissing him to silence him. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said, trying to reassure him. Steve gave me a small smile, planting another kiss on my lips before setting me on my feet. "Well, if you're an Avenger, you're going to train like one. Time to get started."

 

When Steve said I was going to train like an Avenger, he wasn't fucking around. We had worked out together before, and done combat training - Steve had given me all my self-defense lessons after I had been catcalled and harassed while walking to his apartment, but all that had just been pretty basic knee-to-groin and elbow-to-ribs kind of stuff. This was next level. A few days after I had signed on with the team, Steve had sent me a text telling me to report to one of the training gyms after dinner. I didn't know what to expect so I dressed like it was a regular workout - leggings, a sports bra, and my hair tied back in a tight ponytail. I made my way to the training center and pushed open the gym doors, immediately suspicious of the dim lighting and getting a bad feeling that my training had already begun. "Steve?" I called out, walking further into the dark space. Almost instantly, the fluorescent lights burst on and practically blinded me, making me raise a hand to my eyes to try and shield them from the bright light. Suddenly, a scream left my throat as someone knocked my legs out from under me, sending me flying into the floor. I groaned, blinking my eyes dazedly until I felt a collar being snapped around my neck. Immediately I flashed back to my father's basement and I reacted instinctively, jumping up and trying to lash out at my attacker. I saw Steve standing in front of me, his face stony. "What did you do to me?" I gasped, pulling at the cold metal that was clamped around my neck. "Power collar. It neutralizes your abilities. The only thing you have to work with now is your physicality." Steve said slowly, and even though his tone was even, his words did nothing to calm me. My heart was racing, and I knew that my body was trying to fight off a panic attack. The pressure of the collar around my neck felt like the leather straps that held me down to my father's lab table. My breathing had sped up, and my instincts had turned primal. The only thought going through my mind now was "survive". I let out a yell and charged at Steve, dropping to the ground and sliding in between his legs, then popping up behind him and landing a firm kick to his lower back. He stumbled and grunted, and I took the opportunity to jump on his back, wrapping my arms around his head and neck in a chokehold. Steve growled in frustration and threw himself backward, slamming me into the floor and effectively knocking all of the air out of my lungs. I laid on the hard mat, in terrible pain and struggling for breath and letting out a hoarse cry when Steve straddled me, pinning my hands down forcefully. "Take it off! Please Dad, no more!" I begged in a raspy voice, tears clouding my vision. Steve's eyes widened when he heard me call him Dad and realization filled his face but was quickly replaced by horrified shame. He didn't realize how much this would have triggered me. "Oh my god, baby..." He said, reaching around and pressing a button on the back of the collar. It immediately unlatched, falling off my neck with ease. Steve quickly pulled me into his lap, tucking my head into his chest and smoothing my hair away from my face. "I'm sorry, Emily. I'm sorry." He said softly over and over, holding my shaking body close. We sat there for a while, Steve whispering sweet nothings in my ear and allowing me to curl myself into him until I felt safe again. "I shouldn't have restricted your powers. That's part of the reason you're on this team, anyway. You have incredible abilities because of an awful man, and I should have thought about how that collar would have affected you. I'm sorry, angel." Steve said, kissing my forehead gently. I looked up at him, a small smile on my lips. "It's okay, Steve. I understand why you did it. You want me to learn to not be dependent on my powers but to become a better fighter. Just...try to remember next time, okay?" I said, and Steve nodded, leaning down to kiss me gently. When we broke apart, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, holding my face. "I think that's enough for your first training session. Why don't we go back to your room, take a shower, and settle in with a movie?" Steve said, and I held back a snort. "Wizard of Oz?" I said, and Steve's cheeks turned pink. "Please?" He said, and I laughed, nodding. "C'mon, Captain. Movie night it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you bookmark Avenged so you get notified every time I update! Feel free to leave some kudos/feedback below - I read and respond to all your comments! Love y'all! - H xx


	5. Chapter 5

"AGAIN!"

Natasha's voice rang in my ears as I tried to catch my breath, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I stood at one end of the massive training room, breathing hard as sweat dripped down my face. At the other end of the room was Natasha, her face impassive. She had been drilling me for hours now, not letting me have a moment to rest. In her words, "You never let your guard down, not even for a moment. Hesitation equals death in the field." At today's training session she had one rule - no powers. This lesson was all about physicality. Thankfully, Steve had spoken to her about the power collar and assured her that I wouldn't use my powers if asked not to. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders back, focusing on the layout in front of me. Natasha had fitted the gym with a sort of obstacle course, complete with climbing walls, blaster guns that fired at random embedded into the walls, and Avengers waiting behind barricades ready to attack - today it was Peter, Sam, and Steve. "BEGIN!" Natasha's commanding voice echoed through the room and I pushed off the wall, hitting the ground hard when I heard a blaster fire to my left. I army crawled across the floor, scaling the first wall quickly and jumping off the top, landing in a crouch and surveying the scene in front of me. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I whipped around, jumping behind a barricade and narrowly avoiding the sticky web that was shot at me. I only had a second to breathe before both Peter and Sam descended on me. I ducked down, spinning my leg out to knock Peter's out from under him, smirking inwardly as he went down with a thud, a little dazed. Sam pulled me up and I yelled as he threw me and I collided with the wall hard. I groaned in pain as I hit the floor, trying to get my bearings back. I saw Sam's boots stalking towards me and I scrambled to my feet, running at him full force and slamming my body into his. Sam was considerably more built than me so I knew this wouldn't knock him over, but it would throw him off balance enough for me to take advantage of him. I landed a few well-placed punches and kicks before my fist connected hard with his abdomen and my knee to his groin, sending him to the ground. 

I took off running, dodging more fiery blasts from the guns in the walls, sprinting for the button on the wall that I knew would disable the guns - my target for the end of this exercise. A large figure suddenly blocked my path, and I stared into a face that normally made my heart race, but now only annoyed me - Steve's serious eyes paired with a mocking smirk. "Going somewhere?" He said, and I glared at him. "Yes. Move or I'll move you myself." Steve advanced on me and I put my fists up, preparing myself to block the punch that I knew was coming. Sure enough, Steve aimed his fist at my chest and I ducked, taking the opportunity to deliver a hard punch to the soft area where his groin, leg, and hip met. He grunted and glared at me, kicking my legs out from under me and making me shriek as I hit the floor hard, a little dazed. "Emily!" I heard Peter yell in protest, and my chest clenched when I saw the flash of anger in Steve's eyes. Peter thought he was sticking up for me but he just made my situation a hundred times worse. I jumped up quickly, throwing myself into full combat with Steve. We had spent weeks before this training with each other, so our fighting almost felt like dancing. I felt everyone's eyes on us, but no one dared to intervene. They were obviously afraid of what would happen if they got between the two of us. After I had recovered from the disastrous training test run, I had had a long talk with Steve before the official training sessions started and I told him that I didn't want him to go easy on me. I wanted him to drill me like he would any new recruit, and he wasn't disappointing but Peter's outburst had obviously triggered a more personal reaction in Steve. I threw punch after punch but none of them seemed to phase him. If anything, it only seemed to spur him on. I let out a half-shout half-scream when he picked me up and pinned me against the wall roughly - one of his arms was holding my shoulders down, and his other hand was pinning my wrists above my head. I knew I had to regain the upper hand and I made a split second decision. "Steve..." I whimpered helplessly, arching my back a little. I lifted my legs up slowly, dragging the insides of my knees along his hips and torso, watching his face carefully for any reaction. His face stayed straight, but his pupils began to dilate when my core became dangerously close to his crotch. In a split second, I drew my knees up to me and jammed my feet into Steve's chest, sending him flying back onto the concrete floor. I dropped to my feet, barely registering Natasha's yell of "THAT'S ENOUGH!". Steve was already rushing me, and I could tell he was determined to win this fight. "Stand DOWN, Captain!" Natasha shouted, but we both ignored her. Steve dodged the fist I aimed at his jaw, and his next move stunned me. Steve's clenched hand connected hard with my nose, breaking with it with a sickening crack and a spurt of blood. "FUCK!" I screamed, and Steve froze. "Emily-" Steve stuttered, but he was cut off by Peter rushing over and pushing him out of the way. "Jesus, Emily! Are you okay? Why didn't you stop?" He said, examining my bloody, bruised face. "I wanted to win." I said simply, spitting a mouthful of blood on the hard floor. Peter grimaced and I winced when he touched my nose gingerly. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." Natasha said, leading me and Peter out of the room. I glanced behind to see Sam talking to Steve, an incredulous look on his face, and I felt my heart shatter when I saw Steve wipe at his face - Sam thought it was sweat, but I knew it was tears he was wiping away. 

\---

"FUCK! That hurts!" I cried out in pain as Dad reset my nose. "Job hazard. I'll break his nose if you want, Em. Y'know, an eye for an eye or whatever." Dad said and I laughed half-heartedly. "I don't think Cap would appreciate that. Anyway, I'd probably just reap the consequences at training the next day." I said, sighing. I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass walls of the lab, grimacing at my appearance. My nose was mostly straight again, but my face was bruised all to hell. I looked like crap and I knew it. "Speaking of training, you're out for a few days. Gotta let that nose heal, kiddo. No arguments." Dad said firmly, and I nodded silently. "I'm gonna go shower, Dad. It's been a long day." I said quietly, hopping off the lab counter and heading towards the door. "Emily. Wait." Dad said, and I sighed, turning to look at him as he walked over to me. "I know this is hard. We have the hardest job in the world. But trust me, you're doing great kiddo. I'm...I'm really proud of you." Dad said sincerely. I gave him a soft smile that didn't quite meet my eyes, and hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy." I said, my voice barely a whisper, before leaving the lab and heading up to my room. 

I trudged up the stairs, the intensity of the work I had put in today finally catching up to me. I pushed open my bedroom door and locked it, already dreaming of a hot shower. "JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed when I turned around. Steve was sitting on my bed, still in his attire from the training session earlier today. "Goddammit, Steve! You scared me half to death!" I said, placing my hand on my chest as I tried to even out my breathing. When I saw how dejected Steve looked at the sight of me though, I walked over to him. "Steve? What's going on, baby?" I said softly, and Steve spoke but didn't look at me. "I hurt you." I rolled my eyes, shutting the curtains and walking into the bathroom. "You broke my nose, Steve. We were in combat training, you're supposed to get hurt. Granted, you went a little harder than what was necessary, but still." I said, sitting on the edge of the tub and taking off my sneakers and socks. "I can't help it. I want you to do what makes you happy, but I hate seeing you in pain. I hate it, Emily. And I hate Parker." Steve said, kneeling in front of me and adding that last bit under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear him. I leaned forward, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling gently. "Steve. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, even when it comes to Peter. He was just trying to be a good teammate, nothing more. Besides, I don't know why you're sitting here talking about Peter when there are other things you could be doing right now." I said, standing up. Steve's eyes traveled up my body, his eyebrows raised. "Such as?" He asked, and I smirked. I turned and began to walk slowly to the large glass shower, stripping off my clothes as I went. I heard Steve groan low in his throat when I stepped inside, pressing a few buttons on the wall and moaning happily when a stream of warm water began to run down my body in rivulets. "You coming?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Not yet, but I will be." Steve said suggestively and I laughed as he stripped off quickly, getting into the warm spray and pushing me up against the wall. He lifted me so we were face to face, and I bit my lip at the intense desire in his eyes, my breath faltering. Our lips pressed together fervently, and the room soon became filled with steamy fog, obscuring our actions from anyone who could have been watching.

And little did I know, someone was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading my lovelies! What a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you bookmark Avenged so you can get notified every time I update! Also, feel free to leave some kudos/feedback - I read and respond to them all! Love y'all! - H xx


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed since the nose incident, and my training was progressing more and more each day. I was really becoming an Avenger. "That was so much better, Emily. You're improving every day." Natasha said, squeezing my shoulder affectionately as she led me into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were both sitting at the large table, sipping coffee and reading from tablets. "How did it go?" Mom said as we walked in, raising an eyebrow at my not so battered appearance. "She did wonderfully! Only took two hits the entire session. Next week, you start working more closely with Wanda to learn how to control your powers." Natasha said, and I had to hold back a squeal of excitement. It had been so empowering to see how strong I truly was and how good of a fighter I had become, but learning how to harness my powers and use them effectively was what I had been waiting for all these weeks. "Who was her victim today?" Dad said, and he let out a loud "HA!!!" when Steve and Sam walked into the room, out of breath and dragging their feet, both of them covered in sweat and obviously sore. "We were." Sam said, laying down on the cool tiled floor and earning a reproachful glare from Mom. "She kicked our rear ends - literally and figuratively." Steve said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and chugging it in seconds. "You'll live, Captain." I laughed, placing a hand on his chest and trying to not let it linger there. I saw the corner of Steve's mouth quirk up slightly in a smile and his hand brushed against the small of my back as he moved past me. We had become used to these small but reassuring touches ever since my training started since I didn't get that much free time anymore, and in the free time I had we were still usually surrounded by people. Alone time was nearly impossible, save for a few late-night rendezvous we had managed to have. Steve never complained, it wasn't in his nature to do so, but I knew he was frustrated too. It's not easy having a secret relationship.

"Morning everyone!" 

I looked up and my stomach dropped at the sight of Peter walking into the kitchen, heading straight for me. I knew Steve was watching, and I had to wonder if Peter actually had a death wish of some sort. The boy never seemed to give up. "I haven't seen you around the lab in a while, kind of lonely down there." Peter said and I forced a smile on my face. "I've been a little busy, as you know." I said, and Peter chuckled. "Yeah, busy kicking ass and what not. I totally get it, no worries. Don't get me wrong, it's great having you on the team. Just thought you shouldn't forget your nerd buddies." He paused, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Something on your mind, Peter?" Peter took a breath, obviously building himself up for whatever he was trying to say. "Let's go on a date." 

I dropped the cereal bowl I was holding. Natasha and Mom both whipped their heads up from the conversation they were having. Dad spit out his coffee and yelled "PARKER!". Sam sat straight up and nearly whacked his head on the kitchen island. And Steve nearly choked on his water bottle, a look of anger in his eyes. "What?" I said, and Peter repeated himself, this time with a much steadier and confident voice. "Let me take you on a date, Emily." He said, and my eyebrows shot right into my hairline. "...Why?" I said, my voice a little suspicious. Peter shrugged, a small smile on his face. "You're nice, pretty, smart, funny, why wouldn't I? Come on, just one date?" "Not on your life, Parker!" I heard Dad say, and I turned to see him storming over. "I warned you when you came here - my daughter is OFF limits. That hasn't changed, kid." I stared at him, annoyed. "Dad, I'm allowed to date whoever I want. This is the 21st century, for Christ's sake." I said, and Peter grinned. "Great! It's a date! Be ready at 8!" He said, and my mouth dropped open. "Excuse me, I didn't say-" I yelled in protest but Peter was already walking out of the room. I looked at the people around me incredulously, before shaking my head and walking up to my room. I shut the door and began to strip off, hopping in the shower and beginning to massage shampoo into my scalp. The more I thought about Peter's date offer, the more I realized that I truly had no choice. It wouldn't make sense for me to refuse a date with an attractive guy my age, and Peter probably wouldn't stop bothering me until I actually went out with him.

A few hours later, I was standing in my room, slipping on a soft lavender sundress and sandals, curling my hair while Steve fumed on my bed behind me. "I can't believe you're actually doing this." He grumbled as I pinned sections of my hair back. I sighed and swiped some gloss over my lips, looking at him with saddened eyes. "Steve, do I really have a choice? Mom told me after everything had calmed down that she thinks me going out with Peter would be nice, and that Dad would rather have me going out with a nice boy like Peter than some college fuckboy." Steve raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, she didn't use those exact words but you get the idea. Please, Steve, you know I'm not going on this date because I want to go, I'm going because hopefully I can let Peter down easy after this and he'll stop pestering me all the time." I said, my voice almost pleading as I got up and went to my dresser, opening my jewelry box and pulling out a gold pendant. Steve stood from the bed and walked over, pulling my hair over one shoulder and fastening the clasp around my neck. "Don't let him try anything. Remember, you're not his to take." Steve murmured and I turned to face him, my breath faltering at the intensity in his eyes. "I know. I'm yours." I said and Steve picked me up, pressing me against the dresser and making me gasp. "Damn right, you are." He said in a low voice, kissing me hard. I locked my legs around his waist, running my hands through his hair as I kissed him back feverishly. When we broke apart, we were both flushed and out of breath. "You messed up my lip gloss." I said, shaking a little. "Good." Steve said gruffly, kissing me once again but this time with renewed hunger. Before we could get very far, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Emily? Peter is downstairs if you're ready." I heard my mom say, and Steve quickly set me on my feet, hurrying into the closet. I reapplied my lip gloss and fixed my hair before opening the door, a fake smile on my face. "Alright, I'm ready."

\----

As it turned out, the date wasn't a complete disaster. The drive was a little awkward seeing as Happy was our chauffeur/chaperone but Peter took me back into the city to a nice little Italian place. He was respectful the entire meal but still flirted bashfully. It was honestly quite cute. Afterward, he took me on a walk beside the Hudson River where we made small talk for a while - school, the Avengers, our hobbies besides saving the world. Peter was surprised to learn that I was a sucker for a good box of Legos, and I had no idea that Peter was interested in learning how to cook. "I've got to tell you, Peter, I'm actually having a really nice time. What made you want to ask me out?" I said as we strolled along the river walk. Peter took my hand in his and stopped us, looking at me seriously. "I know, Emily." I raised an eyebrow, and his next words made my blood run cold. "I know about you and Cap." I kept a straight face though, feigning confusion. "What in the world are you talking about, Peter?" I said and Peter let out a sigh. "I saw the two of you in the shower together." My eyes widened and I slapped Peter hard across the face. "How dare you! You were watching us!?" I yelled, angry that he had invaded my privacy in such a gross way, and horrified that he had discovered Steve and I. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the training session and the whole nose incident, I wasn't expecting to see you and Captain America fu-" I clapped a hand over Peter's mouth, looking around before pulling him further down the river walk. I had no idea if Dad had sent his little minions to watch us on our date, and I didn't need anyone hearing Peter right now. "What you saw, Peter, is a secret. Absolutely no one can know, do you understand me? If Iron Man finds out that Captain Ameria is dating his daughter, the Avengers will dissolve again." Peter wrenched my hand off of his mouth, a frown on his face. "I know that, Emily. I'm not an idiot. I'm trying to help " He said defensively, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. "If your parents think you're interested in me, any suspicion about you and Cap will be erased. You guys won't get caught." I stared at Peter for a moment, a little stunned. I thought Peter was just another headstrong teenager whose dick controlled his thoughts more than his brain, but he was actually one of the kindest and most selfless humans I had ever met in my life. He obviously had feelings of some kind for me, but he was willing to set them aside to see me happy even if it wasn't with him. I moved closer to Peter, and then I did something that surprised both of us. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, catching him completely off-guard. Peter staggered backward slightly but his arms wrapped around my waist, kissing me back enthusiastically. "Thank you, Peter. Thank you." I whispered when we broke apart, smiling when Peter's cheeks flushed. "I know he makes you happy, Emily. That's all I want for you." Peter was quiet for a few moments, obviously holding back. "C-Could I kiss you again? Just one more time? I swear that'll be it, never again." He asked nervously. I hesitated for a second before smiling and murmuring "Sure" and leaning up on the balls of my feet, pressing my lips to his gently. Kissing Peter was a completely different experience from kissing Steve. With Peter, it was innocent and pure and new. It was like having your first kiss all over again. With Steve, it was warm and safe and familiar, but also raw and needy and blistering. One was never enough, you needed more. When we finally broke apart, Peter had a peaceful smile on his face. "Thanks, Emily. I just wanted to know what it was like. You know, with you." He said, and I placed my hand on his cheek gently. "I know. And for the record, I enjoyed it too. You're a good kisser, Peter." Peter flushed and grinned, taking my hand in his and leading me back up the river walk towards the town, where Happy was waiting with the car. "You lovebirds ready to go?" He said and Peter looked at me, squeezing my hand affectionately. "Yeah, let's go home."

\----

Peter and I walked into Stark Manor a little while later, chatting away happily. "Did you kids have fun?" Mom said as we walked into the kitchen. I nodded, smiling at Peter. "We did. Peter really knows how to show a girl a good time." I said, making Peter flush with embarrassment. "That better not mean what I think it means!" I heard Dad yell from the couch, and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Dad, it means we made it to third base in the back row of the movie theater." I said sarcastically, and all the color drained from Peter's face when Dad's murderous face popped up over the back of the couch. "She's just kidding sir! I swear!" Peter said nervously and I snickered, pulling him out of the common area and deeper into the facility. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Peter said, and I almost laughed at his panicked tone. "No, just having some fun. I'm not tired yet, do you wanna go tinker in the labs for a bit?" I said, and Peter nodded enthusiastically. We made our way down into the research wing when something else caught my attention. Voices were coming from one of the labs - a familiar male voice, and a very unfamiliar female voice. I pulled Peter along with me despite his protests, trying to locate the voices. And when I found them, my vision tinted red. Steve was standing the lab, showing his shield to a female lab technician whom I had never met, and who was also standing far too close to him for my liking. She was about my height, with long brown hair and brown eyes - an innocent enough appearance but there was something off about her. She laughed loudly at something he said and placed her hand on his chest, obviously flirting, and I snapped. I walked into the lab, the air around me beginning to spark and crackle with energy. "Hi, Steve. Didn't know you'd still be awake. Who's this?" I said as politely as I could, somehow managing to keep a smile on my face. Both Steve and the girl looked at me, a bit of a guilty look on Steve's face. "This is Katelyn, she's a new researcher with Stark Industries." Steve said, shrinking a little at the look in my eye. Katelyn held out her hand, a saccharine smile on her face. "You can call me Kate. So good to meet you, Emily...?" She said, and I ignored her handshake. "Stark. Emily Stark. Avenger." I said in a cold voice, and Katelyn stepped back. "Oh. The Stark girl. I see. And who are you?" She said, turning her attention to Peter and batting her eyelashes. I stifled a snort at the look on Peter's face when Kate tried to flirt with him. "I'm Peter. Also Spiderman. And also Emily's boyfriend." Peter said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at Peter's words. "Her what?" Steve said, his voice edging anger. "Well it was nice meeting you two, we'd better be heading off." Peter said with a suggestive wink, and I attempted to pick my jaw up off the ground as we walked out of the lab. "You may have just signed your own death certificate, Parker. Do you know how much of a living hell Steve can turn your life into?" Peter shrugged, pulling me against his side as we walked down the hallway. "Yeah, I know. But tell me it wasn't worth it to piss him off just now?" He said, snickering a little, and I giggled. "Yeah, it kind of was. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight, Peter. I really did have a good time." I said sincerely, barely registering the footsteps I heard behind us. I leaned up to kiss Peter's cheek before walking up the stairs and into my room and closing the door. 

I was standing in front of my closet in just my bra and panties, hanging up my dress when I heard a voice behind me. "So, you love the spider?" I shrieked and jumped nearly a foot in the air, clutching my chest when I turned around to see Steve standing in the center of my room positively fuming. "Jesus fucking Christ, Rogers! Are you out of your mind?" I whisper-yelled, glaring at him. "Are you? I saw you and Parker." Steve said, raising an eyebrow. I crossed my arms, unconsciously lifting my breasts. "Peter knows about you and I, Steve. He took me out on a date so that there wouldn't be any suspicion about us. Now that my parents think I'm dating Peter, they're not going to scrutinize the time we spend together. You on the other hand, what the fuck were you doing with that slutty lab tech?" I said, advancing on Steve. "She just wanted to examine my shield, that's it. I swear, nothing happened, Emily." Steve said honestly, and I frowned. "I saw the way she was looking at you. She was eye fucking you, Steve." I said quietly, letting my hand creep under the hem of his shirt and holding back a smirk when his abs clenched involuntarily at my touch. "Did he touch you like this? Before I came in?" I said in a soft yet strong voice, and Steve shook his head. "That's your job Em." Steve said, voice catching a little when I trailed my hand teasingly along the skin at the waistband of his jeans. "Is it? You seemed to be enjoying her company a lot more than mine. Maybe I need to remind you who makes you weak." I said, turning us and pushing Steve onto my bed. He protested slightly but shut up when I unclipped my bra, sliding it down my arms slowly and tossing it somewhere. "That's more like it." I grinned, straddling Steve and kissing him hard. Steve groaned against my mouth, his hands quickly settling on my hips and rocking me back and forth against his bulge, drawing a whimper from my mouth. "Someone will hear, be quiet Em." Steve whispered and I raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Make me."

After that, it was pretty damn difficult to be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The course of true love never did run smooth. Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you bookmark Avenged so you can get notified every time I update. Feel free to leave some kudos/feedback below - I read and respond them all! Love y'all! - H xx


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day I had been waiting weeks for. My first day of training with Wanda. I was going to learn how to use my powers to my advantage, and maybe even find out my full potential. I sat on the floor of the training center, my earbuds in as I tied my sneakers, the steady thumping bass of The Kills pounding in my ears.

"And after all God can keep my soul, England to have my bones. But don't ever give me up, I could never get back up when the future starts so slow." I sang along, getting up and stretching my arms above my head languidly. "You can holler, you can wail, you can blow what's left of my right mind. You can swing, you can flail, you can blow what's left of my right mind, I don't mind." The beat pulsed in my ears, spreading through my body and loosening me up. I swayed my hips to the rhythm of the song, closing my eyes for a moment. Music has always been an escape for me. In the therapy sessions that Dad sent me to after I was rescued, my therapist and I would often just sit and listen to whatever music was on the radio. If I was sad, she would let me curl up next to the small box and cry quietly, or loudly. If I was angry, we would scream the lyrics at the tops of our lungs until we were hoarse. And then the days came where I wasn't angry, and I wasn't sad. I just wanted to sing. I wanted to make something beautiful in the middle of my chaos. 

A touch on my shoulder brought me out of my reverie and I let out a yell, grabbing the hand and twisting the arm it was attached to, pulling on it and flipping the person hard onto their back. "Peter!" I gasped, yanking out my earbuds when I saw that my groaning and winded victim was Peter. "You can't sneak up on me like that!" I chastised, helping him to his feet. Peter held his chest, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. "I heard you singing, didn't want you to stop. Sounded great." I blushed lightly, holding back a smile at Peter's compliment. "Thank you, Peter. But please, don't sneak up on me anymore." I said gently, touching his arm. 

"And I guess this is where you spend most of your time then? I mean, from the size of those arms..." I heard a sickly sweet voice giggle from the gym doors and I rolled my eyes so hard they nearly fell out of their sockets, making Peter stifle a laugh. I turned to see Steve and Katelyn walking into the gym and my temper flared when I saw her touch Steve's biceps lightly. "This is a closed training session, Katelyn. Avengers only." I said coldly, jutting my hip out. Katelyn seemed unfazed by my tone, and simply gave me another saccharine smile. "It's alright, Mr. Stark said I could come and watch today! For research purposes, you know." I silently cursed my father, turning instead to the training mats that lay spread out on the gym floor and sitting down. "Whatever. I need to finish stretching. Peter, could you help?" I said, and I saw Steve's eyes flash from his spot behind Peter. "Sure, Em!" Peter said cheerfully. "No. I can do it. Why don't you show Katelyn the rest of the training equipment?" Steve said, walking towards me and sitting down on the mats. Peter hesitated before nodding and leading Katelyn out of the room and I looked at Steve, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want some more alone time with your little scientist slut?" I said, and Steve's gaze hardened on me as he took my leg in his hand, massaging my calf firmly. "Knock it off, Em. You don't have a lot of room to talk, since you're apparently dating Parker." I yanked my leg away, glaring at Steve. "Maybe I like dating Peter. Maybe I like having a relationship that's not a fucking secret." I hissed, feeling my throat tighten. "Maybe I like being shown off. Did you ever think about that? Maybe I'm fucking tired of having a boyfriend who only loves me in the shadows." I said, my voice finally breaking. Steve's eyes softened and he pulled me forward so I was straddling him. "We knew this wouldn't be easy." He murmured, wiping away the tears that had slipped onto my cheeks. "But I didn't think it would be so damn hard." I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. "Steve...how are we going to make this work? Can we even make it work?" I said, my voice edging hopelessness as my green eyes searched his blue ones. Steve sighed, cradling my face in his hands. "I don't know how we're going to make this work, but we will. I haven't felt this way about another woman since Peggy. You're someone to come back to. I need that. I need you." Steve said quietly. There was so much conviction in his voice when he spoke that I choked back a sob, pressing my lips to his for the first time in days. "This weekend, we'll go to the city, just the two of us. I'll take you out, show you off, treat you how you should be treated. I promise." Steve said, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "You swear, baby?" I said in a small voice, and Steve tipped my chin up with his thumb and forefinger, smiling and pecking my lips. "I swear, Em." 

We separated just as Peter and Katelyn re-entered the room, followed by Wanda. I tried to suppress my eye roll when she sauntered right up to Steve, trying her damnedest to make bedroom eyes at him. Peter saw this and held back a laugh, walking over to me and grabbing my hand. "Ignore her, Emily. Seriously, you're above that." I gave him a half-hearted smile, squeezing his hand appreciatively. "Thanks, Peter. You're the best." I said and Peter smiled, pulling me against his side for a hug. "We'll talk about her later. Something about her seems off, but I don't know what it is." He whispered in my ear, pressing a quick kiss to my temple before walking over to join Steve and Katelyn on the sidelines. I had to hold back a laugh at the deadly look in Steve's eyes as Peter settled down next to him against the wall, and instead turned to Wanda who was waiting patiently in the center of the room. "Are you ready, Emily?" She asked kindly, and I took a deep breath, nodding. Physical training was one thing, but this was a whole new level of effort. It's easy to train different parts of your body, and you can see those results in a few weeks if you work hard enough. But controlling and refining your superhuman abilities? This was something I had never attempted to do. "From what Tony has told me, you haven't really explored your powers, yes?" Wanda said, walking closer to me. I nodded, suddenly uncertain. She had an air around her that simultaneously calmed you and made you insecure. "Don't be nervous, Emily. I was once in the same place as you. Untrained, unrestrained, unhinged. I did not know how to control my powers until I learned just how far my abilities could take me. For the next few moments, I want you to use your powers without a second thought, but within reason." She added quickly, stepping back and allowing me to roam around the room. I looked at a set of dumbells sitting at the edge of the mat and flicked my wrist, lifting them into the air. With a snap of my fingers, they turned into a fine ash, sprinkling down to the floor. I heard polite clapping behind me and rolled my eyes, knowing it was Katelyn. Directing my attention to a pile of extra mats stacked against the opposite wall, I lifted them high into the air with a wave of my hand, and with just a single clench of my fist, they ceased to exist. "You have a mastery of inanimate objects, that's very good. Have you ever tried your powers on another human?" I heard Wanda say, and I suddenly had a terrible thought as a smirk crossed my face. As long as Steve was going to allow Katelyn to prance around him in front of me, I might as well have a little fun of my own. I turned to face Peter, focusing my attention and energy on him. It was so draining occupying another person's mind, so I was never able to do it for long. Peter's eyes became a little glassy, and I knew he was under my control. "Tell me what you want, Peter. What you want right now, more than anything." I said in a soft and seductive tone, walking towards him slowly. Peter's eyes fixed on me and he met me halfway, grabbing my thighs and picking me up quickly. "You." He said in a voice that I had never heard him use before. It was gruff and primal, like the look on his face. That was part of my talent - unlocking people's deepest, darkest desires and using them against them. A wicked and unsavory tactic, but a useful one. Peter's lips attached to my neck without warning and I let out a gasp, my concentration falling and my control over Peter with it. Peter's eyes returned to their normal state and he shook his head, his eyes widening when he saw the way that he was holding me in front of everyone and that he had just marked up my neck in front of Steve, whom I didn't have to look at to know his eyes were absolutely murderous. I slid off of Peter, my eyes a little wide too. I had no idea that Peter felt that way about me, but it shouldn't have surprised me the way it did. After all, he was a healthy male who was obviously attracted to me, and I wasn't that bad looking. "Sorry..." he rasped, and I gave him a small smile in return. "Not your fault." I whispered back, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning back to Wanda, who was staring at me with pursed lips, completely unreadable. "I underestimated you, Emily. That was impressive. But you lose focus too easily. And you tire quickly. We have a lot of work to do if you are going to be more than a good fighter on this team." She said, shedding her scarlet coat. "It's time to train."

After a few hours of working with Wanda, I was practically dead. No amount of drilling from Natasha or Steve could have made me this tired - Wanda had taken every single ounce of energy I had and stomped on it. "You did well, Emily. Rest tonight, we will train again tomorrow, and for the rest of the week." Wanda said at the end of our session, patting my back and walking out of the gym. I waited until I heard the door click before dropping to the mat and laying on my back, groaning loudly. "Jesus Christ on a cracker..." I huffed, closing my eyes. "You feel like having some dinner, champ?" I opened one eye and saw Peter standing over me, a tentative smile on his face. "I don't think I can move, much less go eat dinner." I said honestly, closing my eyes again. I could feel Peter help me into a sitting position, and when I opened my eyes again, he was gesturing to his back. "You're seriously going to carry me to dinner?" I said, laughing. Peter flushed and nodded, and I grinned and pulled myself onto his back. Peter stood up and gripped my thighs tightly, making sure I had a secure hold around his neck before moving. "You guys coming?" I said, looking at Steve and Katelyn, who was surprisingly still here. "I'm actually headed home for the night, but I'll take a rain check. Stevie, walk me to the garages?" Katelyn said, and I rolled my eyes, giggling at the gagging noise Peter made before taking us out of the gym and down to the kitchen. As we entered the bustling room, I saw that all the Avengers were eating dinner in some capacity. It was a little rare that everyone made it down for dinner at the same time, as most of them were usually caught up in missions or training or research and couldn't spare a minute to come and eat with the team. Everyone chuckled when Peter walked in with me on his back and I buried my face in his neck, suddenly embarrassed. Our "relationship" was still fairly new so I still hated getting all little teasing remarks from the other team members about us "dating". "Training went well, I'm assuming?" Dad said from his spot at the table, looking up at us from over the rim of his glasses. I groaned in response, sliding off of Peter's back and plopping down in a chair. "Wanda destroyed me. Literally and figuratively. Nat should take notes or something, she could have a million new tactics to use in training classes." I said, laying my head on my arms. "Not at the table, young lady." Mom chastised, sliding over a bowl full of steaming pasta and vegetables. I shot her a small smile and began to eat, feeling my energy come back slowly. "Peter." I heard my Dad say, and I immediately looked up at him, then at Peter, who was standing in the kitchen making a sandwich with a now-nervous expression. "Yes, Mr. Stark?" He said, and Dad was quiet for a second before patting the seat next to him. "Come over here when you're done, I want to go over your new suit specs with you. I'd like your input." I swear Peter put the sun to shame with the smile that was on his face. "Sure thing, Mr. Stark!" He said cheerfully, coming over quickly and sitting down, focusing his attention on Dad's tablet. My heart warmed at the sight of the two of them acting so close, especially since I knew how much Peter looked up to my dad. He had lost both of the father figures he had had in his life, so when my dad approached him about being Spiderman and joining the Avengers, Peter had jumped at the opportunity. Peter truly saw my dad as a father figure, and even though I knew it made him a little uncomfortable at first, my dad had really started to embrace Peter as the son he never got to have. I loved seeing the two of them grow closer as time went on, because Peter really did need a father in his life, even if it wasn't his own, and I was overjoyed that my dad was able to fill that role. I couldn't think of anyone more kind and giving to be a role model for a boy who was quickly becoming very important to me, just maybe not in the way he wanted to be. 

After dinner had ended and I was finally showered and in bed, I heard my door open and shut quietly. I was drifting in and out of sleep so it barely registered in my mind, just like the warm body that pressed up against mine and the arms that slipped around my waist. "You awake?" I heard Steve said, nuzzling his face into my hair. I grunted softly in my half-awake half-asleep state, but Steve knew what it meant. "I'm not mad at you. I hope you know that. Wanda asked you to test your powers on a person, and you couldn't very well use me. I understand, and I'm not mad. I love you, Angel. Get some sleep." He murmured, holding me against him and humming quietly, lulling me off to sleep. Steve would often spend the night with me, a lot of the time with non-sexual motives. Ever since we had started dating, he was the only person who could stop my nightmares. Just a soothing whisper in my ear and his fingers in my hair would send me into a peaceful, blissful slumber with happy dreams. It was one of the things that convinced me that I couldn't live without Steve - he made me better when I was low, took care of me when I was feeling broken, and gave me hope that I could be normal one day. But for now, I'd happily take moments like this one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, you don't need to worry, okay? It's just a girl's weekend before my friends go back to school!" I said for what felt like the 50th time, growing a little tired of this back and forth. Dad clucked his tongue, staring at me from across the kitchen island. "And who's going to be there again?" He asked, and I sighed. "Kelly, Annamarie, Carrie, Ella, and Rivka." I said in a monotone voice, losing my patience. "And what will you guys be doing?" Dad asked, and I let my sass slip out for a second. "We're going on a three-day-long coke bender in the underbelly clubs of Manhattan." I said with a straight face, snorting at the extremely unamused expression on Dad's face. "Dad, I'm kidding! We're going to catch a show or two, maybe go to a club, and then a fancy dinner on our last night in the city, okay?" I said, a smile crossing my face as I thought about the activities that this weekend had in store for me. "Alright, go, go. Have a good time. But remember to text me when you get to the city, and call me if you need anything while you're there. You know I love you kiddo." Dad said, pulling me against his side as he helped me load my bags into one of the more unassuming looking cars. "Thanks, Daddy. And I know, I love you too." I said, giving him a quick hug before jumping into the driver's seat and pulling out of the garage, zooming away from Stark Manor.

Once I was a few miles away and the car was obscured by the surrounding trees, I fished around in my pocket, pulling out a small flash drive and inserting it quickly in the USB charging port in the center console. There was an almost imperceptible glitch, and then the display on the car returned to normal, guiding me to my new destination. It was a little anti-tracking device Nat had loaned me - to my Dad, it would look like I was driving myself to Annamarie's apartment in Manhattan, but I was really on my way to Steve's apartment in Brooklyn. This weekend we had both made excuses for why we needed to be back in the city - Steve said his apartment was being fumigated and he needed to sort his shit out, and my girlfriends had gone along with my story, no questions asked. Steve had promised a weekend full of surprises for just the two of us and more importantly, he promised that we wouldn't hide. We weren't Captain America and Emily Stark, we were Steve and Emily, two young people in love and spending every moment they possibly could together. As I drove into the city, I felt myself begin to relax. Most people were overwhelmed by the flashing lights and car horns and people yelling, but I thrived on it; coming back here was the best feeling in the world. This was home - the chaos, the insanity, the mess.

After driving for what felt like forever, I pulled in behind Steve's building, cutting the engine and getting out quickly and smiling when I saw Steve walking out the back entrance of his building. He hurried over, picking me up in a tight hug and spinning around, making me laugh gleefully. "Steve, what's gotten into you!" I giggled, looking at my boyfriend's cheerful face. "I'm just happy you're here, that's all. Now, let's get you inside, you need to get ready for dinner." Steve said, holding me against him with one hand and carrying both of my bags in the other, marching quickly into his building. "Jesus, someone's in a rush." I teased gently as we entered his apartment. Steve blushed a little, setting me down in the hallway and putting my bags in his room. "I just know you're going to be excited for tonight." He said and I raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Steve to continue talking. "We're going on a little date, just you and I. Dinner at that bistro downtown that you like, and then some dancing." I gasped happily and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically. "Oh Steve, that sounds wonderful!" Steve chuckled, pecking my lips once more before leaving me to get ready. I bit my lip when the door clicked shut behind me, immediately doing a little happy dance before hurrying over to my bags, pulling out the outfit I had prepped in case Steve decided to surprise me like this. Less than an hour later, I walked out of Steve's room in a short black cocktail dress, strappy black heels, and my hair let down in sleek, sexy waves. I kept my eyes simple and sultry to draw attention to the deep red lipstick I was wearing. "Oh Captain, my Captain..." I called out teasingly, walking through the apartment. "Steve, where are you- oh for fuck's sake!" I yelled when I walked into the kitchen. Steve was leaning against the counter, talking seriously with an injured Bucky, who was sitting on the kitchen table. "Doll! You're already here!" Bucky said cheerfully, trying to get up and greet me but wincing when he moved. "Don't move, old man. You'll hurt yourself even more." I said exasperated, moving forward to give him a good once over. "Did you get all dressed up for little old me? I'm flattered, Emily." Bucky smirked, and I laughed at him. "You wish, Barnes. I got all gussied up for your friend over there." I said, jerking my head towards Steve. "Are you bleeding internally? Are all of your limbs fully attached? Are you in any immediate danger of dying?" I asked, and Bucky shook his head. "Wonderful! Try not to burn the place down while we're out. And unless you want to see us fucking on the kitchen counter, don't be awake when we get back." I said, turning and walking to the front door, grabbing my purse and opening the door slightly, but turning around to see Steve still standing in the kitchen with an unsure expression on his face. "Emily, he just came back from a long mission and needs to lay low...maybe we can just-" Steve said but I cut him off by slamming the door closed.

"Steve Rogers, we have not had a real date in over a year. A YEAR. I don't think I'm asking for a lot when I say I just want one night out with you. But by all means, if you'd rather hang out with your buddies, just say the word and I'll go undo all this hair and makeup, and I'll toss out the lingerie I have on under this dress since it obviously won't be used tonight." I said in a flat voice, and Steve raised an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, cocking my hip and staring right back at him. "Is it...lace?" Bucky piped up from the table, and without looking away from Steve, I responded slowly, "See-through..black..lace." Bucky slipped off the table and walked over to Steve, pushing him off the counter and towards me. "I know how to alternate between heat and ice, punk. Go show your girl a good time, or I will." He said, winking at me before dragging himself down to the hall bathroom. I looked up at Steve, softening a little when our eyes locked - the main reason I could rarely win an argument with him, those goddamn eyes. That and the fact that the dark blue button up and black jeans he was wearing right now made him look so damn distracting. "You promised, Steve. You don't break promises." I said quietly, and Steve sighed, holding my face in his hands and kissing my forehead. "You're right, Angel. I don't. I'm sorry. I didn't think Buck would be done with his mission for another few days, and I told him that if he needed a quick place to crash before going to the compound to debrief he could come here." Steve admitted, and I smiled gently at him. "You're a good man, Steve. That's why I love you so much. Now come on, there's a pesto plate with my name on it." I said, laughing and dragging Steve towards the door. He grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on before locking the door behind him, slinging his arm around my shoulders and walking down the streets of Brooklyn with me.

The little bistro as just as good as I remembered it - small, quiet, out of the way, and excellent food. Steve was a complete gentleman the entire time, pulling out my chair, holding doors open for me, and paying for the meal. Afterward, we walked out and Steve quickly hailed a cab. "Where are we going, Cap?" I said, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking up at him happily. I really thought Steve had been kidding about the dancing, but I gasped with excitement when he directed the cabbie to the Lower East Side instead of Brooklyn. "We're really going dancing?" I said, cozying up to him in the backseat of the cab. Steve nodded, wrapping his arm around me and trailing his fingers along the bare skin of my upper arm. "Like you said, I keep my promises. You're in for a fun night, Angel." Steve whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my head and groaning when I settled my hand on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "So are you, Captain. So are you." I whispered back, smirking at him. We got out about a block away from a particularly loud nightclub, and I grinned. This brought me back to my days of sneaking out in high school to dance the night away with my best friends, praying that my parents wouldn't notice my absence before I returned in the early hours of the morning. Steve moved to get in the back of the line, but I shook my head, grabbing his hand. "There are a few perks to dating me, other than the obvious ones." I said, winking at him. We walked past the line, and all it took was a friendly wave to the bouncer to get us into the club with no problem. "Perks of being a Stark?" Steve said, and I shrugged, pulling him towards the bar. "Don't question it, just enjoy it. Shot of tequila, please. And a shot of whiskey." I said to the bartender, laying on the charm so that he wouldn't ID me. Thankfully it worked and he grinned, setting two shot glasses full of amber liquid down on the bar top. Normally I would have used my powers in a situation like this, but this weekend we weren't Avengers. We were just two normal people on a date. "To an amazing weekend." I said, lifting my glass of tequila, and Steve mirrored me with his whiskey, grinning. "And many more to come." He said, his voice full of promise. We threw back our shots quickly, slamming the glasses down on the counter and laughing at the faces we pulled from the strong liquor. We did a few more shots, laughing and getting more and more flirty as the alcohol filtered through our systems.

"You come here often, pretty lady?" Steve said, trying to sound smooth, but still tripping over his words. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter, not wanting to bruise his ego. "Only when cute guys like you show up." I fired back, snatching his beer from him and taking a swig. "A woman who can handle her alcohol and still look like a total dime? How has no one snatched you up yet?" He said, leaning against the bar on his elbow. I smirked at him, stepping forward so our chests were almost touching and we were nearly eye level. "Oh, someone already has, honey." I said slowly, placing a hand on his chest. Steve stayed silent, so I continued talking. "He's strong and sexy, and respectful. He's so brave and smart, a real old-fashioned kind of guy. They don't make men like him anymore." I teased gently, and Steve grinned, resting a hand on the small of my back. "Sounds like you love this guy, doll." Steve said, and I smiled, leaning in close. "I do. So, so much." I whispered against his lips, brushing them with my own teasingly and giggling when Steve groaned. "Dance with me?" I said hopefully, and Steve nodded, pulling me away from the bar and towards the crowded dance floor. A flash of red hair caught my eye as we walked and I turned abruptly, saying loudly "Nat?!" and my suspicions were proven correct when the person turned to reveal a very horrified Nat. "Em, what are you-" She yelled but was cut off by another voice. "There you are, Tasha!" A blonde woman laughed, walking up to us and wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist, kissing her cheek. "Sorry baby, I got pulled away by some people I knew! Oh, are these your friends?" She said, and I raised my eyebrows at Natasha, a smile spreading across my face. Nat, who looked incredibly uncomfortable, started to stutter. "Elena, these...I mean...they..." Nat said, at a loss for words, but it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. "I'm her friend, Emily! And this is my boyfriend, Steve! It's nice to meet you!" I yelled over the music, giving her a friendly hug. Steve shook her hand politely, and Nat excused the both of them, heading back to the bar. I caught her eye over my shoulder, giving her an understanding smile and blowing her a kiss. She kept my secret about Steve, and I would keep hers as long as she wanted it to be a secret. "So...are they, fonduing?" Steve said, pulling me close under the fluorescent lights. I laughed loudly and looped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. "Yes, genius, they are. It's the 21st century, love is love. Their love is no different than the love that you and I have." I said firmly, and Steve smiled down at me. "What?" I said defensively, blushing a little under his gaze. "Nothing. You're just so protective over people. It's cute." Steve said, and I gasped in mock offense. "I am not cute! I'm a sexy, desirable woman!" I said, and I was about to say something else but Steve turned me around so my back was to his chest, and I could feel the beginnings of a bulge against my lower back. "Very sexy. Sexiest woman in here, in my opinion." Steve said in my ear, his deep voice making my knees weak. "I'm glad we decided to go dancing. I get to see you in this sinful little dress, and every man in here that's staring at you has to watch me touch you all night long." Steve murmured, his voice becoming gravelly. His hands gripped my hips a little tighter, and I moved my ass harder against the growing hardness in his jeans, making him growl. "Emily..." He said in a low warning voice and I turned my head to meet his hungry eyes, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little. "What? What are you gonna do, Captain?"

I believe it took all of a minute for Steve to drag me out of the club and have me in the back of a cab driving back to his apartment in Brooklyn. Before I knew it we were hurrying up the stairs, fumbling with the key to his front door. The second we were inside with the door locked, Steve pushed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly, wrapping his hands around the backs of my thighs and picking me up as I pushed his leather jacket off of him. I threw my head back as his lips moved to my neck, clawing at his shoulders and back in a desperate attempt to get his shirt off. Steve understood quickly and reached back with one hand, yanking his shirt over his head in a fluid motion. I moaned appreciatively when his muscular chest came into view, raking my nails down his pecs as we kissed once again. "We don't have to be quiet tonight, baby." I said breathlessly as Steve ground his crotch against me, making me keen. Steve grinned at me, a new fire behind his eyes now. This was the perk of spending nights at Steve's apartment. We could be as loud as we wanted, with no fear of anyone catching us if they walked by mine or Steve's room at the compound and heard a grunt or a moan that had slipped out. "Bedroom?" Steve asked and I shook my head frantically. "Couch. It's closer." I said hurriedly and Steve let out a quiet groan, holding me tightly and walking over to the living room and dropping me down on the couch. When he quickly pulled me up on my knees and turned me so that my chest was pressed against the back of the couch, I knew that he wasn't going to take things slow tonight, and I didn't care. Tonight, I wanted him fast, hard, and unforgiving. I heard Steve drop to his knees behind me, and his large calloused hands sliding up the backs of my thighs, making me shiver. He pushed my dress up and over my hips slowly, moaning when he saw that I hadn't been bullshitting about the lingerie. Silky, see-through black lace sat snugly across my rear, with a matching bra still hidden by my dress. Steve's nose pressed against my core and I wiggled my hips impatiently, whining in the back of my throat. "Steve, please! I need you! No teasing!" I pleaded and was immediately rewarded and punished. Steve smacked my ass firmly, making me yelp, but pulled my panties down my legs and delved his tongue between my folds, causing me to let out a high pitched moan.

"Oh, FUCK!" I cried out as Steve tongued my clit furiously, probably determined to get me right on the edge before he fucked me. He may have grown up in a time where you didn't have sex till marriage, but Steve had come a long, long way from thinking getting fondue meant having sex. Steve's mouth worked me into a frenzy and soon my legs were beginning to shake as I got closer and closer to the edge. I protested loudly and desperately when he pulled away, but was silenced by his hand landing hard on my ass. "I promise I'll love every inch of you later, Angel. But I need to be inside you right now." Steve rasped in my ear, kissing the exposed skin of my neck and running his hands up and down my sides teasingly. I bit my lip, turning my head to kiss him as ground my soaking core against the bulge in his jeans. "Take me, Captain." I whimpered and Steve looked like he was about to lose his everloving mind. He quickly shed his jeans, leaving them in a pool around his ankles, along with his boxer briefs, revealing his impressive length. The first time I had slept with Steve, I had to beg him to go slow - I wasn't a virgin but the two boys I had been with before Steve had been nowhere close to his size, in length or girth. He stretched me in the most deliciously painful way, and it was the most addicting thing. Steve took hold of himself, rubbing the head up and down my slit as I gripped the couch cushions, begging him to just put it in. He slid all the way in with one powerful thrust and we both let out loud moans, my back arching as Steve's leaned over me and dropped his head into the crook of my neck. He always paused after he did this, saying that he was giving me a second to adjust to the stretch of him being inside me, but it also gave him a nice excuse to whisper dirty shit in my ear and leave even more marks all over my skin for me to cover up the next day. After a few moments, I moved my hips back and forth, making Steve nip at my skin lightly. He adjusted his grip on my hips and slid out of me slowly before thrusting back into me hard, a breathy moan leaving my mouth. "Oh yes, Steve! Fuck, that's so good!" I praised him, my head dropping to the back of the couch. My words and reactions spurred Steve on and he picked up the pace, increasing the speed and intensity to a pace that he knew would make me come undone at least twice before he even reached his peak. And true to history, with just a slight change in angle, Steve was hitting that one spot deep inside of me that had me unraveling in seconds. "Yes! Yes! YES! Steve, FUCK!" I screamed, clenching around him as my climax hit me like a truck, pulsing through my body in wave after wave. Steve pulled out of me once my orgasm had subsided and sat on the couch, and I immediately knew what he wanted. He had practically unlimited stamina but he appreciated every view of me, especially when I was on top. I quickly straddled him, my mouth falling open as I slid down onto him, still sensitive from my previous orgasm. Steve paid no attention to this though and leaned down, pulling my dress over my head so I was left in just my bra. "This century really knows how to make underwear..." Steve groaned, taking in the sight of my breasts pushed up and together by the frame, but he still had a tantalizing view of what lay underneath thanks to the delicate see-through material. I smiled teasingly at him, leaning forward as I reached behind me to unhook the final piece of fabric that stood between us being completely skin to skin, tossing it somewhere in the room.

Steve reached up immediately to palm my breasts, swallowing my moans with a kiss out of reflex. It was such a weird feeling, being able to scream at the top of our lungs without the fear someone barging in and pulling a gun on Steve. "Move, Em, do something, please..." Steve said, his voice edging desperation. I knew he could feel me flexing around him, and it must have been the most beautiful torture for him. I rolled my hips on him obediently and was rewarded with the loudest moan I've ever heard out of his mouth as his head fell back against the back of the couch. I bit my lip and rolled my hips again, mewling when the thick head rubbed against that one spot inside of me. He was so goddamn deep inside of me, I swear I could feel him in my stomach. So, I told him this. And it drove him absolutely crazy. Steve held me against him and began thrusting up into me, hitting that spot repeatedly and hurtling me towards my second climax of the night. I could hear his breathing pick up and his thrusts begin to lose their pattern, so I started kissing up and down his neck and sucking on the skin just below his ear - his sweet spot. "Come on baby, I can feel you inside me, I know you want to come. Come on Captain, I want it so bad." I moaned in his ear and he growled, slapping my ass hard. "Then scream for me, sweet thing. Scream for me, Angel." He said in a rough voice, picking up the pace of his thrusts. The way he was driving up into me coupled with the way his hard abdomen rubbed against my little nub, I felt myself spiral into another orgasm, crying out his name over and over again as my climax washed over me. I was much more aware of it this time - it was like jumping into a pool of perfectly warm water, but with little electric shocks coursing through your entire body. "Please, Steve. Come in me, Captain." I begged helplessly, digging my nails into the back of his neck as I kissed him hard. Steve groaned loudly against my lips, his head falling back as his orgasm took him over and he filled me with thick ropes of his seed. "Fucking hell, Emily!" He shouted, thrusting into me a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, both of us slumping against the couch, too blissed out in our post-sex haze to think about moving. I let out a little whimper when I felt him slide out of me - I was still pretty damn sensitive, but I also hated losing that full feeling. "That was...wow." Steve said, holding me close to his chest. I giggled, looking up at him from where I laid on his heaving chest, smiling before capturing his lips in a lazy kiss. "It was just what we needed." I said, grinning. Steve mirrored my smile, kissing my forehead. "Don't get too sleepy, Angel. I still have to love every single inch of you, remember? I told you I keep my promises." He said, and I felt a shiver go through me at the idea of Steve worshipping every inch of my body. He smiled at me, tucking a lock of copper hair behind my ear as he gave me a long kiss. "Love you." He said quietly, and I smiled softly at him. "Forever." I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. Steve stood up suddenly, making me shriek as he shifted his hold on me so I was in his arms bridal style. "Let's go, Angel. We're making the most of this alone time." Steve said and I giggled, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear, "Yes sir, Captain Rogers." Suddenly, Steve couldn't get to his bedroom fast enough.

\---

I woke up before Steve did the next morning, a Sunday, kissing his forehead before snatching a t-shirt from his chest of drawers and walking into the kitchen to start some coffee. Before I got there though, I could already smell the strong scent of coffee drifting into the apartment. And then, the realization and embarrassment hit me all at once, harder than an angry Hulk. Bucky had still been here last night when Steve and I got in. I took a deep breath, holding my head high and walking into the kitchen, refusing to look at Bucky who I knew was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug and a shit-eating grin on his face. "Good morning, Emily." He said, much like the cat who had just eaten the canary. "Good morning, Buck." I said without looking at him, pulling out a pan and beginning to fry a few eggs for Steve and I. "You two have fun last night?" Bucky asked and I nodded, still focused on the stove. "Yes, we had a lovely time. He took me out to dinner and then we went out dancing. Do you want an egg or can I rinse this pan out?" I said, moving the eggs onto some plates, finally looking at Bucky. "BUCKY BARNES!" I said angrily when I saw that he was dangling my bra from his fingers, the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life on his face. "I'd say you had more than a lovely time. Where do you GET this stuff?" He said, pinching it lightly and holding it up, examining it with far too much interest. "I'm sure you heard all of it, you dirty bastard! Now give me that!" I hissed, stalking forward and snatching the bra from Bucky's grasp, shoving it in the fridge - it was the only thing within arms reach. "Hey, there's no shame in your game! You're both legal adults, you're allowed to have a little fun. And I'll stop bugging you about all this if you promise me one thing." Bucky said, and I raised an eyebrow, sitting down at the table and putting my fried egg on some toast. "What do you want, Barnes?" I said, and Bucky smirked. "You gotta promise me that whenever I get myself a dame like you, you show her wherever you bought that little lace number." Bucky said, wiggling his eyebrows at me and dodging my hand that was aimed for the back of his head. "Maybe if you're good." I said, holding back a smirk as Bucky's eyes lit up with hope.

"Are you torturing my girlfriend, Buck?" Steve called out, and I had to hold back a moan when I saw him walk into the kitchen in just his low slung pajama pants, not a shirt in sight. "When am I not, Stevie?" Bucky said teasingly, and I flicked him in the ear. "He's just sour because you got some stellar sex last night and he got stuck with his metal hand, again." I said calmly, and Bucky choked on his coffee. "I made you some eggs, they're next to the stove, baby." I said, ignoring Bucky's protests. "Thanks, Angel." Steve said, setting his plate down on the table along with a coffee cup, and putting one down in front of me as well. "You two are so domestic it's sickening." Bucky said, rolling his eyes and getting up from the table. I looked over at Steve, who was staring at Bucky's now empty seat, sipping his coffee silently. I placed my hand over his, snapping him out of his reverie and giving him a small smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" I said quietly. Steve sighed deeply through his nose, rubbing my fingers with his thumb. "He said we were domestic." Steve said, and I nodded slowly, knowing where he was going with this. "I just...I want that, Em. I want it more than I ever thought I would. And I want it with you. I want sleepy Sundays with coffee and breakfast on the couch, I want late night sex and early morning kisses, I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms. I want every little gross domestic thing that life has to offer, and I want to give you all those things." He said honestly, and I felt myself tearing up. "One day, the world won't need Captain America. One day, the world won't need me. And then, when that time comes, I'm all yours, Steve. And you'll be all mine. Forever, remember?" I said, and Steve leaned over to press a soft kiss to my lips. "Forever." He agreed quietly, gazing at me in his tiny little kitchen, filled with the warm, lazy Sunday sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave some feedback/kudos - I read/respond to them all! - H xx
> 
> P.S. Love is love is love is love.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood beside my car, playing with the hem of my shirt that was actually Steve's shirt, as he loaded my bags into the backseat of my car. "Alright, you're good to go, Emmy." Steve said, standing in front of me with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess I am." I said quietly, not able to meet Steve's gaze. I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes and I blinked, trying to hold them back. I didn't want to cry right now - it wasn't because I didn't want to cry in front of Steve, I've done that so many times in our relationship I've lost count. I just knew that seeing me cry would make him feel even worse. I felt Steve tilt my chin up to look at him, and he sighed when he saw my watery eyes. "Angel..." He whispered, pulling me against his chest. "I don't want to go back. Not yet." I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. Steve held me a little tighter, kissing the top of my head and resting his cheek on it. "I know. Me either, Em." He admitted, rubbing my back in soothing circles. Although weekends like this were what kept our relationship alive, they also made it so much harder to keep our relationship a secret, because they gave us a taste of what life could be like if we were a normal couple. Relationships between Avengers weren't against the rules, but an Avenger dating the daughter of Tony Stark was absolutely against the rules. I think we both knew that our time was running out for this to stay between us, but neither of us wanted to say it. We couldn't keep this relationship from the team or my parents for much longer, but we weren't quite ready to face the music. "We still have the nights. And training." Steve reminded me gently and I fisted my hands in the side of his shirt, trying to control my emotions. When my emotions got out of control, my powers usually did too. "It's not the same!" I said in a cracked voice, sounding very much like a little girl. Steve pulled away slightly, forcing me to look up at him. "I know it's not, Emily. It kills me seeing you walk around the compound and I can't touch you or kiss you or taste you. I can't call you my girl there. I have to watch Parker do it." He said bitterly. I stood on my tiptoes and slid my arms around Steve's neck, hugging him tightly. "I know, babe. I know." I breathed, trying to prolong the few minutes we had left alone together. "Forever, remember?" I said, reaching one hand down to my neck, and a smile crossed Steve's face when he looked down and saw the tiny silver pendant that sat around my neck. He had given it to me while I was packing up my clothes this morning, urging me to open it with a nervous smile on his face. When I did, I saw a tiny silver star sitting on a pendant, and I was immediately reminded of Steve's shield. "I figured a promise ring would be a little too conspicuous." Steve had said, and my head had snapped up at these words. "Wait, what? It's a...promise necklace?" I said and Steve had nodded, a pink blush covering his cheeks. I didn't know what he thought my reaction was going to be, but he damn sure didn't foresee me tackling him in a hug that ended up with us in a tangled heap on his bedroom floor, laughing and kissing.

"I'll be right behind you on my motorcycle, baby. You won't have to miss me for long." Steve murmured, his hands sliding across my lower back as he kissed my temple and down my cheek and jaw. I turned my head so that our lips met, moving together slowly in sync. "Love you forever, Emily." He mumbled in between kisses, and I cracked a small smile. "Love you forever, Steve." I repeated, giving him one last long, slow kiss before getting into my car and driving away, trying to avoid looking at him in the rearview mirror. I knew it would only make me start crying again.

\---

I sat down on my bed after putting away the last of my laundry, finally unpacked after my weekend with Steve. "Miss Stark?" I heard a voice say and I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes, FRIDAY?" I said, knowing I had to put on a smile and see the team again. "The rest of the team are gathering for dinner if you'd like to join them." I let out a long breath and got up, dusting off my leggings and grabbing a long sweater, leaving my room and walking down the stairs. "Hey, Emily!" I turned at the voice and saw Peter hurrying down the stairs after me and I smiled at him. "Hey, Pete! You heading to dinner too?" I said, and Peter nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, um, can we talk for a second?" He said nervously, and I raised an eyebrow but followed him down a vacant hallway. "What's going on, Peter?" I said, crossing my arms on my chest. Peter took a deep breath, obviously building himself up for what he had to say. "I want to break up." Peter said, and my eyes widened a little. "Peter...we were never really dating..." I whispered, confused. "Yeah, I know. But everyone thinks we are, and, well...there's this girl in the city. Her name is MJ and I really think I have a chance with her. She's so funny and sarcastic and she busts my balls all the time but there's just something about her." Peter trailed off, grinning. I smiled at him, knowing that feeling all too well. "Sounds like you love this girl." I said, and Peter flushed. "Pete, go for it. It's okay. Thank you for everything you did for me. And don't worry about my dad, okay? I'll figure out some explanation." I said, giving him a tight hug before walking out into the dining area and quickly taking a seat next to Nat. She gave me a small smile and I returned it, nudging her thigh with mine under the table. "You have to tell me all about her." I whispered, and Nat blushed lightly. "I will, I swear. Did you have a good weekend?" She asked, winking, and I nodded, my blush matching hers. "The best weekend." I said honestly. Peter walked in and sat a few seats away from me, and my Dad raised his eyebrows but I saw this coming and quickly pulled his attention to me. "Dad, when are you going to send me on a training mission? If I'm going to be part of the team, I need to know how these guys operate in the field." I said, beginning to eat my chicken. Dad frowned at me, glancing at Nat and Wanda.

"You're not quite ready for training missions yet, Emily. A few more sessions with Wanda, and then we can talk about sending you into the field to train with the other Avengers." Dad said, very matter-of-factly. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either so I decided to not push my luck and just keep my mouth shut, which seemed to please Dad as well. Everyone chatted over dinner about missions and training and current events, until two familiar voices sounded from the hallway outside the dining room, and I felt my blood pressure begin to rise. In the doorway to the dining area stood Steve and Katelyn, and she was far too close to him for my liking. "It's so nice having you back at the compound, I missed our little talks." Katelyn said, placing a hand flirtatiously on Steve's chest. Steve laughed nervously, giving her an awkward smile. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to catch up...in the lab, or something. I, uh, I have to go to-" but Katelyn cut him off by leaning up and kissing him. Everyone at the table stared in shock, except for me. Anger coursed through my veins at lightning speed, and like I expected, my powers flared. The lights flickered above us, and every piece of glassware on the table shattered into splinters. Everyone, including Katelyn and Steve, turned to look at me, surprised and confused by my reaction. Katelyn's eyes met mine, and she looked so goddamn smug that I wanted to clock her in the jaw. "Emily?" Dad's voice brought me back around, and I turned to see him looking at me in shock and concern. "Are you alright, honey?" He asked, and I looked down at the broken glass in front of me, afraid for the first time in weeks of my own abilities. "I...I don't feel good. I need to go to bed." I said, getting up quickly from the table and hurrying from the room, avoiding everyone's eyes - especially Steve's.

\---

Standing under the warm spray of my shower, my mind raced. I couldn't get Katelyn's eyes out of my head. She obviously did what she did just to get a rise out of me, but for all she knew I was dating Peter - why would she care how I felt about her going after Steve? I slammed my hands against the shower wall, feeling the tears that I had been holding back since I ran out of the dining room finally spilled over. "FUCK!" I yelled, hitting the wall with my palms again and again as the anger and anguish washed over me. I stood there for a second, breathing hard and trying to quell my tears. Once I was sure that I was fully calmed down, I walked out of the shower, quickly drying off and slipping on a sleep shirt. I dimmed the lights in my room, turning on some quiet music. I stopped in the center of my room, my gaze falling on my door. "FRIDAY." I said softly, knowing that the AI system could still hear me. "Yes, Miss Stark?" She said, and I bit my lip, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Secure my room for the night." There was a pause before FRIDAY responded with short "Of course, Miss Stark" and I heard a mechanical whirring come from the direction of my door. Once it stopped I crawled under the covers of my bed, trying to focus on the music that was meant to lull me to sleep. Not too long after that, someone jiggled my doorknob and I felt the tears slip silently down my cheeks. For the first time in our relationship, I had locked Steve out. The jiggling continued, and I covered my mouth tightly when I heard a whispered "Em..." from outside my room. I stayed silent though, muffling my whimpers as Steve tried to get into my room to try to apologize and explain. I didn't want to listen though. I couldn't listen right now. The image of Katelyn kissing Steve was still too fresh and present in my mind for me to even think about looking at Steve right now. Eventually, I heard Steve walk away from my door and I buried my face in my pillow, letting my tears flow freely as I cried myself to sleep. That night was the first night I had slept without Steve in my room in months, and because I didn't have my protector with me, it was the first time in months that I had a nightmare about my father. And just like all the times before I had Steve by my side to calm me, I woke up screaming, crying, shaking and begging.

Glancing over at my clock, I could see that it was almost 4 a.m. - too late to go back to sleep, but too early to start the day. I pushed my covers off of me, unlocking my door and padding softly down the stairs. I saw Bucky sitting at the kitchen counter, a glass of water in his flesh hand as he stared off into space. I walked into the practically empty space and he looked up at the sound of my footsteps, the corner of his mouth quirking upward at my presence. "Morning, doll." He said and I nodded at him, putting a kettle on the stove and picking out a bag of chamomile tea to try and calm myself. "Nightmares?" Bucky said gently, and I turned to look at him, noticing that he too had red-rimmed eyes and dark circles on his face. "I would ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer. And something tells me you do too." I poured myself a mug of steaming water and placed the tea bag in it to steep, sitting beside Bucky and brushing his messy brown locks out of his face. "Talk to me, Buck. Tell me what happened." I whispered, and Bucky sighed, closing his eyes at my touch. "The usual. Winter Soldier flashbacks, murdering women and children, murdering Steve, murdering you." He said, grimacing at the images that flashed behind his lids and I whispered soothingly to him, combing back his hair now so I was running my fingertips along his scalp. "What about you, Em? Tell me what happened." Bucky said, opening his eyes and grabbing my hand, beginning to massage it firmly. "The usual. Insane father, torturing me in his basement, telling me it's for the greater good, begging for him to stop." I said, taking a sip of my tea and closing my eyes to try and block out the memories. "You didn't let Steve in last night, did you." Bucky said, more of a statement of the obvious than a question. "No. I couldn't look at him. Not after that bitch touched him." I said bitterly, feeling my emotions begin to fray at the edges again. "I don't blame you, doll. She's garbage. Came onto every male team member in her first week here, and settled on Steve because he's too polite to ever say no to a woman." Bucky said with distaste. It was comforting to know that not everyone thought so highly of Kait, but I was still shaken by the mental image of her kissing Steve and the more I thought about it, the more my mind warped the moment - almost to the point where I could have sworn that Steve kissed her back. "There's something off about that girl, I just can't place it." Bucky said, moving his massage up my arm.

My eyes snapped open at this and I stared at him in confusion and recognition. "Peter said that too. He said there was something off about Katelyn and he wanted to talk to me about it but we never managed to get a spare minute together." I whispered, and Bucky raised an eyebrow at me. "You should talk to Spider-Boy about that, okay? He might have some valid points for once." Buck said, sipping his coffee. I rolled my eyes, swatting at his metal arm. "You guys could show him a little respect and call him by his actual name, y'know? He's not just some annoying kid, he's actually quite sweet and he's a great addition to the team." I chastised, and Bucky held up his hands in surrender, chuckling. "Alright, alright, I'll be nice to the Sp...to Peter." He corrected quickly, and I smiled, sipping a little more tea. "I'm glad you were up." Bucky said quietly, reaching out to hold my hand in his flesh one. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as a soft smile appeared on my face at his words. "Me too." I said honestly. Of all the things to bond with your boyfriend's friends over, I never thought violent nightmares would be one of the things. But, Bucky and I had somehow found comfort and solace in each other's company on late nights and early mornings like these where our vicious nightmares plagued our sleep and forced us awake. "You know eventually you're going to have to talk to Steve." Bucky said, and I made a noise of displeasure in my throat - not because I didn't want to talk to Steve, but because Bucky was right per usual. "I know I do. I just...I can't look at him right now. All I can see is Steve kissing her." I said quietly, my voice edging anger. "Just promise me that you'll talk to him soon, okay? I didn't think he was ever going to love anyone after Peggy, but he's crazy about you, doll. He really, really loves you." Bucky said, and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "I love him too. I just wish we could have something more than this. Sneaking around and loving someone in the shadows is no way to live." I admitted, and Bucky nodded in agreement. "But neither of you have given up, right? You always make it work somehow. I don't believe in true love but if I did, you two would be the definition of it." Bucky's words echoed in my head, and I bit my lip, looking towards the stairs. "Go, doll. The sun isn't up yet." Bucky said, getting up and kissing the top of my head before walking out of the kitchen.

I set my mug in the sink before quietly tiptoeing up the stairs, praying to God that Steve had left his door unlocked. Thankfully he had, and it swung open easily at my touch. In the early morning light, I could see Steve sprawled out on his back, his chest rising and falling steadily as he slept peacefully. I shut the door behind me and made sure to lock it before crawling under Steve's covers and curling up against his chest. His arms reflexively wrapped around me, pulling me closer as he slept. More than once, he would reach out for me in the middle of the night when I had moved away in my sleep, and pull me back against his chest. His eyes began to open slightly when he realized that he was holding a warm body and he became more alert when he saw that it was me. "Em..." He mumbled and I shook my head, kissing him gently before laying my head on his chest. "Not tonight. Just hold me." I choked out, and Steve kissed the crown of my head, holding me close as he drifted back to sleep. I snuggled against his warm skin, feeling the strength of his arms that were now encircling me give me more security than any high tech system ever could. Just like every other night I had spent with him, I felt myself slipping into a calm, deep sleep. We obviously needed to talk about what had happened the night prior, but for right now, we both needed a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave some feedback/kudos below - I read and respond to everything! Also, make sure you bookmark this story so you get notified whenever I update! Love y'all! - H xx


End file.
